Spiritual Approaches to Life Response
People normally relate to Spirit in only one way. It can be summed up as "God, I am having such and such problems; please help me overcome it." It is usually accessed in times of great need. That is not spiritual life, but normal human existence, deferring to the Divine only when we perceive that we are powerless to change things on our own. It often brings the desired results -- especially when the invocation and prayer is sincere, heartfelt, and we are reduced to utter desperation. We see instances of it in the cinema, in literature, and in our own lives. Of course, that spiritual Power can be invoked at any time, enabling us to instantly invoke the infinite potentials of life whenever we choose. However, we are too caught up in our ordinary lives and a limited view of reality to consider the possibility. Nor does the social life around us support such an atmosphere. It is often cold, indifferent, and brittle -- especially here in the West. We thus fail to avail a vast power to move life from within -- instead depending on Nature’s difficult course to determine the course of our lives. It is the difference between those who practice conscious evolution -- known as “Yoga" in India -- and the less conscious ordinary individual seeking life’s fulfillment through the exigencies of Nature. We have also come to believe that those who take to Spirit are a breed apart; that spirit is left to those who tend it in a location separate from normal life -- perhaps on a mountaintop, or in a cave, or a monastery, or at least in some place apart from worldly existence. Of course, that is the old way of looking at things, as we now know the Spirit is available at every single moment to every single individual on earth. We can experience that Spirit and Force at this very instance if we choose to. It is in the surrounding atmosphere, moving ever-deeper into the earth’s consciousness, and available to every individual who wishes to avail of it. All we have to do is to find the best methods to come in contact with It, in order to use It. Which leads to this discussion of the variety of approaches to the Spirit, and how those methods can invoke the instantaneous miraculousness of "life response," -- i.e. the onset of unexpected and sudden good fortune. One approach to spirit beyond the occasional and the persistent connection to our faith as described above is taking to Silence. Silence is stillness of thought. We come to that state when we remove ourselves from the surface of life, including the sense-data streaming into our minds, and instead turn within and build an inner life. Then silence, i.e. non-thought, takes hold and comes on its own. Until then, we must tend it by overcoming our mental indulgences. We need to learn not to think when it is unnecessary. From that poise, life can respond instantaneously in several ways. E.g., when the mind is silent, one tends to withhold one's point of view in a discussion, which causes the other person to speak it out shortly thereafter. It is mental form of life response, otherwise known as "Silent Will." Try it sometime; you will be amazed when others express the very thoughts you were thinking. In addition, by moving to thought-less Silence, one begins to acquire knowledge and the full Truth of things through sudden descents of light and intuition, rather than through the hard churning process of thought. It is another form of life response in that life simply sends one answers to problems and issues of existence without having to engage in thinking. To experience this phenomenon several times is to be startled by this higher, spiritual functioning of mind. Einstein experienced such descents -- as do most geniuses. Spiritual practitioners are able to invoke that power on demand. It is said that it will be the way we will come to know and understand things in the future. As one moves within, one develops not only mental silence, but an emotional stillness, known as Equality. It is the state of non-reaction to the intensities of life. From that status, when one meets with aggressive positive or negative circumstances, one does not react, as we are settled in a stillness within. Eventually, the stillness within moves to the surface of our lives, and we become spontaneously equal in all circumstances. The obvious advantage of this approach is a life of less stress and anguish. However, I have also noticed that when a vigorous negative event comes one's way and one practices Equality, the trouble has a way of quickly disappearing! It is another instance of life response through a spiritual power. Out of Equality issues several other spiritual qualities such as Detachment and Non-Initiation. Spiritual detachment is to be involved in life, but not to be egotistically desirous or attached to the object or subject involved -- whether physical, vital/emotional, or mental in nature. It comes from a poise of equality arrived at by living in the depths of Silence down to our connection to our evolving Soul. From that detached status, one avoids all of the negative behaviors, actions, and other pitfalls that can attract negative life response -- such as the sudden onset of a canceled order or a failed project. Detachment avoids the negative human propensities that cancel a work and attract harmful circumstance. Non-initiating -- the state of not initiating an act or action, but to wait for life to first come to us -- likewise avoids the negative; even as it tends to more readily attract the truth. True non-initiating relies on, waits on the call of the Spirit's influence before taking action, which means all actions taken tend to have more perfect outcomes. On the other hand, most of us need to initiate to achieve. And yet, the individual advanced in practicing spiritual evolution/yoga does not need to initiate actions to succeed, as life continually moves toward him. It is yet another form of life response of the Spirit. Faith, opening to the Force (consecration), silence, silent will, light/intuition, equality, detachment, and non-initiation are methods by which we can approach and utilize the Spirit in our daily lives. I invite each of you to learn more about them so that you can utilize them to continually attract good fortune in your life. The 20th century was the age of the Common Individual. The 21st century is for the emergence of the Spiritual Individual. It is actually the Age of the Spirit for the average person who develops a vast inner power. That person is able to direct the course of life simply through adjustments of consciousness within. As a result, life will come suddenly and abundantly to that individual on its own. Spirit will thus become the critical tool for ongoing, successful modern life, rather than something accessed on occasion in moments of acute stress, trial, and tribulation. ---- Back to articles on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:The Secret Category:Accomplishment